


Challenge Seeker

by impmon03



Category: Chrono Cross
Genre: Adrenaline, Drabble, Gen, Risk Taker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 18:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4797392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impmon03/pseuds/impmon03
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Guile's thoughts on the danger of climbing Viper Manor Bluffs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Challenge Seeker

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Guile Fanfic Contest 2015.

A death seeker he isn't; a challenge seeker he is. Adrenaline kicks in as boulders came crashing down to him. Heartbeat and breathing rate increase as he sees those rocks come to squash him flat.

And now his job is to swerve and dodge those stones. A foxy grin is always on his face as he maneuvers through the rain of boulders.

When it's seemingly over, what he wishes is only another volley of giant rocks.

And the cycle repeats again, again, and again.

A death seeker he isn't; a challenge seeker he is. Risk always amuses instead of terrifies.


End file.
